The Act Of Undying Love
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Liam Jones, Neal Nolan and Matthew Scarlett try and jump of the mast of Killian's ship to prove Matt's undying love for Allison Mills-Hood, Laci Gold embraces sarcasm and only watches because she's bored not concerned, Killian, David and Will nearly all have heart attacks-Another part of the Next Generation of Once Upon A Time- (Killian stills has the Jolly Rodger in this fic)


**Hello Everyone I am back in the Once Upon A Time Fan-world. **

**I call this little fandom the Once Upon A Time Next Generation-original name I know and so far these are the characters I have written for (since Season 4 I have written and created a few more) **

**Henry Mills**

**Roland Hood**

**Neal Nolan **

**Laci Gold**

**Allison Mills-Hood**

**Matthew Scarlett**

**Rebecca Lucas **

**Liam Jones **

**Shae (of) Arendelle**

**I have created the character of Matt as I now have a deep appreciation for Anastasia/Will because god Will is an amazing character and amazingly played.**

**This is based on a prompt I received of someone doing something stupid to impress a girl-I based it of Allison and Matt because who doesn't love the idea of Will's son and Robin's daughter going out together. **

**If you guys have any prompts for any of these characters please send them in as I love this fandom-I have a couple more one shots and then some multi-chapter stories so anything you want me to write in the meantime would be great. **

**Fair warning this story includes a sarcastic baby Dark One and cute little next generation**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but these characters (bar Roland and Henry) and this entire situation**

**Pairings-Knave/Red Queen, Captain Swan, Snow/Charming and minor Outlaw Queen**

**And Please leave me a review-I am very excited about these characters and especially Will and Ana and Elsa because I have never written those before so please let me know how it was.**

* * *

><p><span>The Act Of Undying Love<span>

Liam Jones, Neal Nolan and Matthew Scarlett attempt to jump of the mast of Killian's ship to prove Matt's undying love to an absent Allison Mills-Hood, Laci Gold only watches because she's board- and not because she's concerned and David, Killian and Will nearly have all have heart attacks.

* * *

><p>The day broke nice and early and sunny-even for November and a Monday and Matthew Scarlett was woken by his mother her blonde hair tickling his head and making his laugh, his daddy was already downstairs buttering Matt's toast and he smiled when Matt came in yawning. "Good Morning little man" he said ruffling Matt's hair and kissing his mother again.<p>

"Daddy" Matt began and Will smiled "Yeah little man?" he said "Can I go with Liam and Neal to Liam's daddy's ship tonight? We want to play hide and seek" Will smiled again hugging Anastasia from behind "If you want to buddy, I'll come alone after work and pick you up if you want and me you and your mother can all have dinner at Granny's"

At Matt's enthusiastic nod Will gave another laugh and pressed a kiss into his son's hair "I'll see you later then" he winked at his wife and then left.

It was some time later when Matt got to school, he was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see Allison who was apparently out with the flu and as he sat down next to the table that shared with Liam, Neal, Laci, Allison, Rebecca and Shae of Arendelle (Queen Elsa's daughter known commonly as Shae) it was with a sense of deep disappointment.

After all what was the point of having a brilliant plan to impress a girl if that girl didn't even get to see it?

Not that Matt had a crush on Allison Mills-Hood or anything but she was by far the prettiest (and in Matt's opinion the most powerful-but he would never say anything because Laci would have him killed) girl in the whole of the class and her hair was always so soft and…yeah he had a crush on her…

"Do you still wanna go ahead with the plan?" Neal asked his eyes wide and Matt scoffed and nodded "Of course" he bluffed "Allison will be able to hear about my heroic feats and if something happens to me she can visit me on my deathbed and confess her undying love"

He looked up from his reading book (Monday mornings were always reading days) to find Liam and Neal staring at him, and Laci who was sitting with her feat propped up against the radiator flicked down the corner of her book, some heavy volume Matt couldn't read to scoff at him in her natural six year old way.

"Don't be stupid" she said snidely "Allison is stupid enough to throw herself away on you and even if she was here father can't stand yours so there"

"Minor details Goldie" Matt said waving a hand "Are you guys gonna come see it?" he asked eagerly and Rebecca shook her head "No" she said mournfully "Me and Shae are gonna go back to my granny's place and bake cookies, I don't like blood that much" she paused "It sounds amazing though Matt" she said and Shae nodded because Rebecca and Shae were nice like that.

Laci laughed "Amazingly stupid" she muttered and Neal, Liam and Matt on principal all ignored her "Are you gonna come and see us?" Liam asked and Laci shrugged "I suppose" she said her voice bland "Chances are one of you idiots will break something and I wanna be there when it happens"

"What are we doing again?" Liam asked and Laci rolled her eyes and hit him on the head with her book "You, Neal and Matt are leaping off the mast of your dad's ship into the water at an alarming speed to prove to Allison who won't even be there that you resemble men"

Liam nodded and Neal raised an eyebrow "Have you been attempting to read those empowerment books of Auntie Belle's again or are you just being more evil than usual?" he asked and Laci tilted her head back as if attempting to give an honest answer "I don't know" she said finally before returning to her book and tuning out the only way Laci could.

It was later on in the school day-well really it was after school that Matt realised they would have to walk to the docks, the wind was howling and Matt tugged his jacket closer to him "Can you use your magic to poof us there?" he asked Laci who was tugging her black coat closer to her and her small hat on her brown hair.

Laci shrugged apparently not caring "Whatever" she said gripping Liam and Neal who gripped Matt. One of the perks of the being the Dark One's daughter was that Laci had the power to do that 'poofing in smoke' thing that made traveling so much easier and Laci so much cooler.

When they arrived at the docks the four of them stared at the Jolly Rodger's main mast and perhaps seeing the look on Matt's face Laci relented. "Give me your phone" she said and Neal passed her his "I will record this travesty and show it to Allison-rest assure that if you die I will ensure it will be played at your funeral."

"Cheers Lace" Matt said becoming remarkably well cheered up now he knew his sacrifice for love wouldn't be in vain.

Neal and Liam refused to climb to the top mast claiming Neal was afraid of heights and Liam wanting to keep him company leaving Matt to climb the top one alone and the other two to climb the lower one near the sails.

Climbing wasn't the hardest part-it was the jumping.

But there was a flaw in the brilliant plan. Matthew forgot the little inquisitive thing called his parents.

* * *

><p>Will Scarlett hadn't been particularly worried until he had seen Killian walk into Granny's with Emma, he had been sat with Ana drinking his coffee while they waited for Killian to drop of Matt. When he spied the knave of course the pirate made his way over his face confused "I thought you had Liam and Neal Knave" he said and Will blinked "No you have them and Matt on your ship" he said his voice confused even as he reached blindly for Ana's hand.<p>

Killian blinked once before his eyes widened "Liam told me, he, Matt and Neal where with you"

Will stared feeling something like ice slip into his stomach. "Well where are they then?" he asked looking around in bland horror "Where the hell is my son Hook?" there was a pause before Emma who had gone a considerable shade of white "Hang on a sec" she said her hands moving slightly "Allison is down with the flu and Shae and Rebecca are here so that just means Laci is missing as well".

Snow who had just popped up looking worried said "Well she's staying at Regina's isn't she? While Rumplestilskin and Belle are away on that weekend thing?" Emma nodded but David frowned "She's not their though" he said looking confused "I just ran into Robin she's supposed to be here with Rebecca and Shae"

Ruby turned her head twisting "Becca" she hollered causing everyone to wince and out from behind the counter "Yeah Momma?" she asked dragging Shae over who skipped to meet Elsa. "Where did Laci, Matt, Liam and Neal go after school?" she asked. Rebecca and Shae exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed "Shae?" Elsa asked bending down-she had changed from her long blue dress to a light blue demine shirt and black jeans and boots and her hair was still in her long plat.

Shae bit her lip and Elsa smiled gently "Shae it's really important that you tell us where they are" she said smoothing down some of his daughter's platinum blonde hair, Shae sighed "They went to prove Matt's undying love for Allison by jumping off the mast of Uncle Killian's ship"

There was a pause before Anastasia spoke her voice having rose a good few octaves "He's what?" Shae looked very close to repeating herself and Elsa gently shushed her "Laci's gone along to film what she calls 'the bloody end of Matt and Liam and Neal' so that Allison can see what Matt means by undying love at his funeral"

There was a pause while nearly everyone stared and marvelled at the insanity that was Laci Gold before Killian cut in. "What do you mean jump of the mast?" Rebecca stared at him "Jump of the mast into the water at speed and see how long it takes for them to resurface.

There was a pause before Ruby and Elsa who were the only two with the sense to see what was happening and they both swept their children up out of the way as David, Killian and Will lead the charge out the door closely followed by their three wives who tried but couldn't keep up with them.

* * *

><p>Neal and Liam where sat on the bottom mast looking into the waves below. The bottom sails were situated over the waves not deep enough to do any damage but was still dizzyingly high.<p>

"You first" Liam said poking Neal in the back and Neal nodded the wind blowing through his dark hair edging closer to the end. They had taken off their heavy coats and ties and were in their school jumpers. Neal took a deep breath and jumped, he landed with a splash before coming up shaking his head and screaming in joy. "Did you get that?" he asked looking at Laci who was holding his phone and watching with an expression of interest.

"Yeah," she said before smiling her little evil smirk "Come on Liam" Liam took another deep breath and jumped off the end looking like a little dark hedgehog wrapped in a ball. "Liam!" came a shout and Laci jumped nearly five feat in the air. Oh good she thought irritably, Uncle Killian was here.

David screeched to a stop nearly falling in the sea and Killian bumped into him steading himself on Laci who scowled irritably. David looked white and Killian looked like he's aged thirty years in the thirty seconds it had taken to bolt from Granny's to the harbour. "Hook where's Matt?" came a voice and Will ran round the corner to stop staring wide eyed. "He's jumping off the top" Laci supplied helpfully pointing to the top mast that jutted out a good mile into the sea. Will went white "Oh Bloody Hell" he said staggering slightly.

Matt took a deep breath and jumped, he shouted something that nobody could hear over the wind before landing like a small meteor into the sea. "Well that ought to do it" Laci said only to be ignored. There was a long silence as they all seemed frozen including Liam and Neal who were still in the water for the dark spot that was Matt to appear in the water.

"Where is he?" Will asked his mouth frozen "Hook where the hell is he?" he half screamed and Killian froze unsure of what to say or do.

And then in Laci's peripheral vision there was something that bobbed on the surface coming closer "There he is" she cried telling herself sternly it was hunger and cold not concern that was making her jump up and down.

Will gave a low keening noise as Matt resurface and swan over. It was then that Emma, Snow and Anastasia ran out looking down to see their three children bobbing up and down in the sea like imploring ducklings.

"Out" Emma snapped in her best 'I am the Sherriff and you will do as I say' voice and the three rather sheepish boys staggered out the water wet clothes dripping and faces attempting to be sombre, still running high on adrenaline.

Killian instantly scooped up Liam while Snow made a fussing noise of Neal, Anastasia came forwards Will still standing in a mixture of shock and cold. "Come on Matty" she said softly pressing a hand into her husband's arm "Come on Will" she muttered "Let's go home"

Once they got home Laci following Neal (David dropping her off at Regina on the way) but chattering ten to the dozen about how she would show Allison Matt's proof of feelings, she seemed a lot more chipper than before but she said to Emma who was watching her with an expression of disbelief that she was slightly sad there was no blood.

But once they got to their apartment, Will stormed off into the bedroom slamming the door shut causing Matt to flinch. He wasn't use to his daddy being mad at him. "Momma" he said as his mother began to strip him of his wet clothes "Is daddy mad at me?"

Anastasia smiled at the woebegone look on her son's face, "No I don't think so baby" she said leading Matt into the backroom and running the bath "But I think you really scared him" she paused "You know better than to do something that dangerous Matt" she admonished.

"I know Momma" Matt insisted "But I wanted to prove to Allison that I loved her and I remember daddy telling me that he got your attention by robbing you, but I can't do that because Allison would kill me"

Anastasia felt a giggle bubbling inside of her, of course Will would have told their son that, they were so alike it was uncanny. "Well that's all very well and good Matt but the next time you feel the urge to impress a girl then do something less dangerous and don't involve other people"

Matt nodded climbing into the bath and letting his mother scrub him clean. Once he had done and was free of sea water and dirt he changed into his pyjamas "Go and play for a little bit" she said before turning to the door that concealed her husband.

When she opened the door she came face to face with Will who was lying face down on the bed his face concealed-at least he'd had the decently to kick of his boots, socks and jackets.

The room that they shared was much like the one that they had in the Enchanted Forest. Most of the room was filled with a double bed that was covered in a mixture of red and gold and Will was slumped on the bedspread looking older than he had ever done before.

"He was scared you were mad at him" she said softly "Good" Will muttered and Anastasia sighed pulling Will up by the shoulders so he was leaning against her. "He didn't come up Ana" he croaked "He didn't come up, I was stood there and he didn't come up and I wasn't able to move-what kind of a father does that make me if I couldn't even manage to make myself move to save my own son"

He leant against his wife and it wasn't until Ana began rocking him back and forth did she realise something wet was hitting her neck. "It's ok" she whispered pressing small kisses on the side of Will's head that she could reach. "It's ok darling, you are an amazing father, and don't think like that, Matt's fine and if something had happened-if anything had happened then you would have done something"

Will put back and wiped furiously at his face "I thought he was going to die" he muttered "I thought I was going to die and he did it all to impress a girl, Robin Hood's daughter's no less"

Anastasia laughed "Well he takes after you, you robbed a queen for me remember?" Will laughed shakily before pressing a kiss to the corner of Ana's mouth, "Aye I suppose it was daring and brave and reckless-sod that Ana he is reckless, daring and brave" Ana laughed "Yes he takes exactly after you" Will shrugged taking another deep breath.

"He knows not to do it again" she said seriously taking his hand and pressed a kiss to his hand "I love you and him" Will said his eyes shining brightly "Jesus Ana you and him are my whole world and if I lose one of you I don't think…" and he broke off as Anastasia pressed a long and hard kiss to the top of his shoulder "You won't lose us" she said smiling "You won't lose any of us Will I promise you, it's ok I promise you it's all ok"

Will nodded taking another deep shuddering breath as there was a knock on the door. It was Matt peeping round with wide brown eyes "Daddy?" he asked and Will pulled himself together smiling and gripping Anastasia's hand "Hey little man" he said stretching his arm out and Matt ran to him scrambling up onto his lap brandishing a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry I scared you daddy" he said his eyes wide and contrite and Will felt himself melting "Its ok son" he said ruffling Matt's hair "Just don't do that again ok Matt because if something happens to you I will die" at Matt's rather emphatic nod he brandished a picture. "I did this for you" he said pointing out two strange scribbles "This is me" he said pointing at the small brown haired thing and then the other tall brown things "And that's you" and then he pointed at the other dark shape on the paper "And your beating up a bad guy" he said "Because I know that you will always protect me"

And god Will felt his heart melt "Yes I will son" he said pressing another kiss into his son's hair "I will"

* * *

><p>There was a plus to this incident as Will soon learned. Matt had been nothing short of terrified that anything he did would result in Will dropping dead which also meant nothing dangerous for a while a feat that ensured that Will was able to sleep through the night without worrying Matt was going to throw himself of the roof to see if he could fly.<p>

And Matt came home on Friday his face shining and proceeded to tell both Will and Ana that Allison had come back in today to tell him that while she thought his actions were undeniably stupid she also thought they were sweet and when she was allowed on a date (which according to Robin wasn't until she was thirty) Matt would be the first phone call.

And that was enough to make Matt happy for days.

And god, watching him Will Scarlett the Knave of Hearts fell in love with his family all over again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Please Let Me Know What You Thought x<strong>


End file.
